


耳语

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deaf Character, M/M, Muteness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 聋哑人露普
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	耳语

基尔伯特从信箱中拿出今天的报纸，他在报纸之外还看到了几张从南非寄来的明信片、一封从自己的编辑那里过来的信，压在那些明信片下面的还有来自银行的对账单，他把那些琐碎的东西也一并拿出，锁上信箱的时候那钥匙被卡在了里面，他拔了一会儿才将它拔出来。他上三楼，拐进过道里再走向尽头的那间藏在阴影里的屋子，他打开门，伊万睡着了，窗帘遮盖住了从外界传来的光线，伊万和他的画具与颜料挤在一起，画架被摆在一旁，上头还隔着未完成的画，毯子滑落到他的脚边，基尔伯特把报纸等物放在桌上，绕过散在地板上的画具去给伊万把毯子掖掖好，身子支起来后站在那里凝视了自己的同居人一会儿时间，伊万在睡着的时候就显得不那么暴躁了，他彻底安静下来，表情也就柔和不少。伊万在这个时候醒了过来，他看基尔伯特正在看他，举起手比了句「回来了？」，基尔伯特点点头，把银行的账单交给他后转身走向自己的书桌。

桌子上放着基尔伯特还没有完成的手稿，他坐下来把信放在堆积起来的文稿上，他从他那空荡荡的笔筒中拿出裁信刀，右手扶住信封，左手拿刀沿着信封的边小心地裁开来。伊丽莎白寄来的信中无非就是关于稿子方面的事情，除了这一期专栏中所希望出现的主题之外还提到了他正在写的那部试水用的长篇小说。基尔伯特皱了下眉，他只给那个女人看过一点，在上次她来这间公寓里拜访他顺便收稿子的时候，基尔伯特正躺在伊万怀里补觉，随手扔了在写的小说给她就又睡了过去，这倒是勾起了他编辑的兴趣。基尔伯特把信丢到一边去，拉开抽屉把墨水瓶拿了出来，收拾下桌子然后把刚买回来的稿纸摊开，拿起钢笔吸饱了墨水之后又在一张废纸上比划了两下，他提着笔想了一下把本次专栏文章的大纲大致拟定了一遍，他希望这两天他就可以把修改后的完稿交给伊丽莎白，收房租的日子也就是在眼前的事情了，基尔伯特停下笔，扭头去看了一下又开始在画布上涂抹颜色的伊万，何况伊万还没有接到下一单的活儿，他一想到这个便就惆怅起来，哪怕就是这么一间简陋且拥挤的公寓那也涨价了，如果这个月无法交齐房租以及附加的水电煤费，那么他们就要去需找更破就更拥挤的地方去住了，可又有多少房东愿意接受他们这样子的房客呢？基尔伯特把手中的笔搁在桌上，事情一想太多就开始焦躁，他盯着写了大纲的纸发呆，半天也没有动静。这个时候伊万已经基本完成了这一幅画，剩下的就只是等颜料风干，其实在基尔伯特买稿纸回来之前就已经快要结束了，突然怠惰性朝他袭了过来便扔下笔窝在杂乱的那一堆画具中睡了过去，直到他的恋人回来并叫醒他。

伊万伸了个懒腰，他看基尔伯特呆坐在书桌前，没有伏案写作，也没有做其他的事情，他知道他又陷入到那些复杂的焦虑中去了。伊万还没有把自己已经接了为一本小说画插图的稿这件事情告诉基尔伯特，也没有对他说过现在完成的这幅画已经有人出价要买，这两件事情加起来的钱足够他们用一阵子了，伊万一边在心里计算着一边起身来走向书桌，他觉得基尔伯特应该稍微放松一下，不仅仅只是出门去特定的地方买稿纸，起码应该与他一起去散散步，或许郊外会不错，这为他的写作也会有更多一点的帮助吧。伊万拍了一下基尔伯特的肩膀，没等对方完全将头转过来就俯下身轻轻在他的脸颊上啄了一口，伊万看到他的脸一下子就红了，如同火烧一般迅速，他冲他比划着，快速而又混乱，已经是“语”无伦次的样子，伊万就喜欢看他这种害羞的样子，每一次都是。「出去走走？」伊万“问”了一句，基尔伯特逐渐“安静”下来，犹豫着点了头。

伊万锁好门，与基尔伯特一起走下楼梯。


End file.
